In the case of throttles which are mounted on or disposed in multiple-way valves, it is necessary to provide a stepless throttling of the pressure medium to be removed.
In order to meet this requirement, it has heretofore been proposed to employ throttle valves which are installed on or in a multiple-way valve. However, these prior proposals have resulted in expensive mechanisms of greater size and requiring additional bolted joints.
Heretofore, in a multiple-way valve having a built-in throttle, a conical element more or less seals off a hole with respect to an annular groove, thus entailing substantial manufacturing costs and requiring relatively larger space in the valve housing.